


Wait For Me

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Condoms, Daily Deviant, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Implied Smut, M/M, Muggles, Prompt Fic, Smut, Suggestive, daily deviant birthday bash, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus is a very impatient boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Deviant Birthday Bash Drabble Days; Day 4 Picture Prompt

“What’s this?” 

Draco's nose wrinkles in disdain as he holds up the dirty, used condom.

“Oh, um, well…” Albus’s face heats up as he attempts to stutter out an excuse.

Draco drops the condom back onto the bedroom floor and moves towards the bed.

“Did you bring a Muggle home last night?"

Draco’s voice is low and threatening, his breath hot against Albus's ear.

"Did you fuck him hard, rough and frantic?" Draco teases as he palms Albus's hardening cock.

"Yes..." Albus moans lowly.

Draco gives Albus's throbbing cock a tight squeeze. 

"Next time, you wait for me to join."


End file.
